le passage
by styvane
Summary: il le hantait, il le voulait. Autant de certitudes qui peuvent detruire celles déjà établies.UA


**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.**

LE PASSAGE

Je marche dans les rues piétonnes, le froid se fait mordant sur ma peau. Les lumières de la ville se reflètent dans les quelques flaques disparates. Il est tard à vue de nez 2 heures du mat.

Je me dépêche le froid m'engourdit, je ne sens déjà plus mes pieds.

Cela fait trois semaines que j'arpente ces rues chaque soir, trois semaines que je recherche ce sourire, celui qui m'avait chamboulé le cœur l'espace d'un instant.

Je me renseigne, je fais chaque bar, interpelle des hommes qui semblent être des habitués de cet endroit que l'on nomme le passage. Mais personne ne semble te connaître toi mon inconnu à la tignasse rousse.

Tu deviens pour moi une obsession, pas une heure de la journée ou je ne te revois nonchalamment adossé contre ce mur, les yeux dans le vague, ce sourire sur les lèvres.

Pas un instant où je n'oublie ce regard fugace que tu as daigné poser sur moi, juste le temps de faire naître en moi ce besoin, cette envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te dire que désormais tout est fini, que tu ne risques plus rien.

Je rentre finalement encore bredouille de cette soirée, une lumière s'allume dans le couloir, ma femme, je la vois là me fixant de ses yeux tristes ne comprenant pas mes absences, cherchant une réponse, me demandant si je vois quelqu'un d'autre me demandant juste ce qui m'arrive.

Je la regarde, planté là, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, que je la trompe, non ce n'est encore jamais arrivé. Que j'en aime un autre, non ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. La seul certitude qui me tiraille c'est qu'elle ne me fait plus aucun effet, son corps semblable à ceux que j'ai connu depuis que je suis sexuellement actif ne me fait plus aucun effet, quant à ses yeux je suis incapable de dire si oui ou non ils expriment encore cette fragilité qui m'avait, il y a quelques années, donné l'envie de vivre ma vie auprès d'elle.

Je me couche près d'elle je sens son corps près du mien, un goût de bile me vient dans la bouche, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me sens étranger dans cette vie qui, il y a pourtant pas si longtemps que ça, me convenait parfaitement.

Je me lève, appelle mon patron et me fait porter pâle. Je repars dans ce quartier, ce quartier mal famé où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Les sex-shop sont fermés en ce début de journée et seul les bars accueillent les quelques âmes en peine qui errent encore, pas remises de leur soirée de débauche. Je choisis un des bars qui me semble le moins crade, je m'installe à une table près d'une des vitres afin de ne pas louper la moindre allée et venue sur les trottoirs. L'espoir de te voir est si fort que je reste là pendant des heures, le patron du bar inquiet m'interroge sur les raisons de ma stagnation. Je lui parle alors de toi, il me dit ne pas te connaître, mais il semblerait que le coiffeur du bas de la rue connaisse tout le monde. Je sors alors de ce bouge et m'y rends, confiant.

Le coiffeur écoute la description que je fais de toi, il me demande ce que je te veux, je le sens hésitant. Il me dit qu'il te connaît et semble vouloir te protéger de moi. Je dois lui affirmer que je ne te veux pas de mal et après avoir insisté longuement, je repars avec une adresse.

Deux rues plus loin je suis devant une porte, devant ta porte, enfin je l'espère. Je sonne, je cogne et alors que je me fais une raison sur ton absence, la porte s'ouvre. Tu apparais en caleçon, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, ma gorge s'assèche et je ne peux détourner mon regard du tien. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux embrumés tu me toises, tes yeux se froncent tu t'habitues doucement à la lumière du jour. Tu sembles vouloir parler mais les mots ne sortent pas ou je suis tellement loin à cet instant que je ne les entends pas. Tu t'effaces pour me laisser entrer, tu ne me connais pas, je ne sais même pas si tu me reconnais et pourtant confiant tu me laisses pénétrer chez toi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, tu es si beau, ta peau si pâle est un pousse au crime, tu me souris et là, je me damnerais pour sentir ta bouche sur la mienne. Tu t'approches silencieusement et tu t'arrêtes à deux pas de moi, tes yeux sont magnifiques, d'un bleu intense aussi profond que l'océan dans lequel je me noie actuellement. Tu t'approches encore un peu je pourrais presque sentir ton souffle sur moi, tu me grises et je me contiens pour ne pas te sauter dessus. Tu m'observes, me détailles, tu te mords la lèvre et je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Ta main approche de moi et me frôle la joue, je ferme les yeux, respire difficilement. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, pourtant il faut que je te dise les raisons de ma venue, je ne veux pas être un client de plus.

Je me recule, tu t'interroges je vois cette ride de surprise te barrer le front quand tu lèves les yeux. Je balbutie, les mots se bousculent entre mes lèvres, je rougis et tu me souris.

Les mots sortent, tu recules et tu deviens livide. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou, un dingue sortit de nulle part qui de ses belles paroles te tends une perche pour te sortir de la rue. Je t'entends, tu ricanes, ces mots-là tu as dû les entendre une bonne centaine de fois, le pauvre con qui se croit amoureux et qui te fais la promesse de te prendre sous son aile de t'aider à t'en sortir, pour la peine que tu le veuilles.

Je m'approche j'ai l'impression de te faire peur, tu recules encore plus rapidement cette fois ci, comme si tu fuyais. Je te vois me montrer la porte de sortie, je suis désespéré, mes mots sont restés comme vide de sens. Je vois la souffrance sur ton visage, j'en suis responsable, je m'en veux j'ai sûrement réveillé de vieux souvenirs, de vieilles promesses.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, je te regarde et m'élance vers toi et avant que tu ais le temps de réagir, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu ne bouges pas, j'oubliais que tu n'embrasses pas habituellement, je m'écarte dépité et tremblant d'avoir osé t'embrasser toi un inconnu, toi un homme.

Je te regarde une dernière fois avant de sortir, la porte se ferme sur moi. Je suis là les bras ballant sur le perron, je me maudis pour t'avoir blessé je repars le cœur vide les larmes coulant sur mes joues rougies par le froid et l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en t'embrassant. Mes doigts caressent ma bouche, mon premier baiser à un homme, les premières sensations que je ressens depuis près d'un mois, j'ai mal, j'ai si mal que je pourrais m'écrouler si, il n'y avait pas ses deux bras qui me retiennent.

Je me retourne, tu es là, ton sourire sur tes lèvres, en caleçon au milieu de la rue, je sens ton regard me sonder comme si tu essayais de lire en moi, comme si tu tentais de savoir si je disais vrai quand je te promettais de t'aider. Tu m'attires chez toi, tu défaits mon manteau, mon écharpe et soudain devant toi j'ai l'impression d'être nu, je me sens désarmé. Tu m'entraînes vers ta chambre, j'ai peur, tu me tiens les mains, tes doigts passent sur mon alliance, je me contracte. Tu me regardes toujours avec cette certitude qui me désarme. Je me sens mal à l'aise je rougis comme un puceau, que je suis d'ailleurs puisque je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme avant lui. Il le sait je le vois dans ses yeux, cette lueur d'amusement qui m'excite sans que je sache pourquoi.

Il s'approche me plaque contre lui je sens sa peau nue sous les doigts. Je pourrais mourir à cet instant, mourir de plaisir, juste du contact de son corps contre le sien. Ses mains parcours mon dos et je les sens glisser sous mon pull, elles sont chaudes, elles m'électrisent. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue, je sens ses lèvres glisser le long de ma mâchoire, venir me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et m'embrasser dans le cou. Mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids et il doit me retenir pour ne pas que je m'avachisse lamentablement à ses pieds. Ses mains sortent de dessous mon pull et entreprennent de retirer celui-ci, je me retrouve collé à lui peau contre peau, on se frôle, mes mains prennent des initiatives sans que je les contrôle, je dessine du bout des doigts ses muscles, je le sens frissonner et je me perds une fois de plus dans ses yeux. Je voudrais l'embrasser mais je redoute qu'il me repousse, mais j'en ai tellement envie que je tente le tout pour le tout. J'attrape sa nuque pose mon front contre le sien, nos nez se frôlent et je trouve le chemin de sa bouche sans oser le regarder. Je sens sa bouche réceptive et je m'enhardis, je mordille ses lèvres et tente de m'immiscer entre elles. Il m'accepte, nos langues se trouvent et commence un balai incessant.

Ses mains se font plus aventureuses et je sens mon pantalon glisser le long de mes jambes, ses mains se posent sur mes fesses et je frémis de le sentir si près. Il me pousse et je tombe assis sur lit derrière moi. Il se met à genou devant moi et retire mon pantalon. Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses, je me mords les lèvres et tente de contrôler ma respiration. Ses mains frôlent mon entrejambe, je bande comme jamais j'aurais cru que cela puisse être possible. Sa bouche effleure mon sexe à travers le tissu de mon boxer et je sens que je pars dans les limbes d'un voyage sans retour. Il glisse ses mains sous l'élastique de mon dernier vêtement et le retire. Je suis nu et offert à un parfait inconnu, ça m'excite de me sentir si vulnérable.

Il se relève et je gémis de déception, ou va-t-il ? Je le suis du regard, il se dirige vers la table de nuit et extirpe une boite de capotes du tiroir. Il revient entre mes cuisses et descend son caleçon, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, il est si beau et sa queue est parfaite, peut-être un peu grosse, je panique à l'idée que bientôt celle-ci s'introduira en moi.

Je ne sais pas s'il ressent ma peur, mais je sens sa main prendre la mienne et la poser sur son sexe. Je me sens niais mais étant un homme je sais ce qu'il aime et je commence alors les va et viens sur sa queue. Je la sens grossir encore comme si cela pouvait être encore possible, je stoppe les caresses et je le regarde, il semble apprécier ce contact, sa respiration aussi c'est accélérée. J'approche ma bouche de son sexe j'hésite je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux, comme une forme d'encouragement, je sors ma langue et le lèche délicatement je le sens se crisper entre mes doigts, je titille son gland, sa main se fait plus brutale dans mes cheveux. Je nous sens gémir, lui de plaisir et moi de douleur. Je le prends alors dans ma bouche, enfin en partie, sa queue et si grosse que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je ne peux me résoudre à la lâcher, elle m'appartient pour un instant et je ne veux pas qu'elle m'échappe. Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de jouir dans ma bouche, sa main toujours dans mes cheveux, me repousse loin de sa queue. J'halète et reprend mon souffle, il se remet à genou entre mes cuisses et à son tour je sens sa bouche se refermer sur mon sexe, ce que je ressens est tellement fort que je crois bien que je suis en train de crier. Sa langue s'aventure sur mes testicules, ils les lèches avec avidité et se perd sur mon périnée. Je suis soudain ailleurs, mon esprit quitte mon corps, je dois mourir de plaisir. Il titille l'entrée de mon intimité tout en faisant des va et viens sur ma queue avec sa main. J'entends le bruit de l'emballage de la capote et après un instant de silence, je le sens s'introduire en moi, ce que je crois être sa queue n'est en fait que son doigt, je me sens déjà écartelé je n'ose imaginer quand elle prendra sa place. Il bouge en moi, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens, j'ai à la fois chaud et froid, j'ai mal et pourtant je me sens revivre, il introduit un deuxième doigt et intensifie les va et viens, je me sens comblé. Je peine à garder mes yeux ouverts, mes mains cramponnent le dessus de lit, je sens sa langue me lécher à nouveau le sexe et je sens ses doigts se défaire de moi.

Il me repousse sur le lit, je l'aide de mes coudes afin de lui faire une place devant moi. Il relève mon bassin et je sens sa queue contre mon anus. Je me contracte et sa main vient à nouveau me branler afin de me détendre. Il entre en moi, il m'écartèle littéralement, il pousse lentement et les larmes coulent de mes yeux sans que je j'essaie de les contenir. Il s'insinue et je crois bien que je vais rendre mon âme.

J'ai mal et il le sait, il pousse plus fort je hurle, je ne sens plus la douleur, je ne sens plus rien, sauf sa queue qui me remplit. Il se penche sur moi je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'embrasse comme pour m'apaiser et ça marche je lui enserre le cou, il me relève et m'assoit sur ses genoux. Je fini de m'empaler sur sa queue, il m'embrasse avidement, ses mains sur mes fesses, mes bras toujours autour de son cou. Je le sens qui remue doucement, je suis comme une marionnette entre ses bras. Il m'allonge et reste au-dessus de moi, je le sens bouger en moi lentement, j'ai mal sa queue semble me déchirer et pourtant paradoxalement je ressens un violent plaisir m'envahir. Il accélère ses coups de boutoirs, son sexe entre et sort aisément, un courant électrique cours le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sa queue tape sur un endroit en moi que je ne connaissais pas et qui déclenche des salves de plaisir, je sais que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps maintenant. Il attrape mon sexe et me branle je crois que lui aussi ne tiendra plus longtemps. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue j'entends sa voix rauque me murmurer

- regardes moi

Surpris j'ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien, je me sens venir, je jouis comme jamais auparavant suivit par mon amant d'un jour.

Il s'écroule à côté de moi, nous respirons bruyamment. Je viens de découvrir à cet instant que mon monde de certitude s'écroule. Tout ce pourquoi je me suis battu et tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'à maintenant reposait sur un mensonge. Je me sens soudain libre c'est con mais c'est comme ça. Je lui demande si je peux utiliser sa salle de bain et quand je ressors il n'est plus là. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je regarde le lit une dernière fois, prend mon manteau et sort de chez lui.

Je rentre chez moi, ma femme ne me demande même pas d'où je viens, je crois qu'elle s'est fait une raison depuis un moment et qu'elle a cessé de se battre. Je prends quelques affaires, tente de m'embarquer dans des explications auxquelles même moi je ne crois pas. Je retire mon alliance et la pose sur le meuble le plus proche de moi. Elle pleure, me demande pourquoi et je suis incapable d'être cohérent dans mes propos je sors de chez moi, je me sens minable.

Cela fait une semaine que je vis chez mon frère, lorsque je me décide à retourner chez mon inconnu. Quand la porte s'ouvre un petit blond me regarde perplexe. Je lui demande où est le rouquin et il me dit que Ron et reparti dans sa famille pour reprendre ses études. Il me baragouine quelque chose comme quoi un de ses derniers coups lui aurait ouvert les yeux sur sa putain de vie et qu'il se serait décidé à la reprendre en main. Je souris et comprend que je n'ai pas été le seul à me remettre en question.

Sept ans se sont écoulés, sept longues années où je me suis demandé si mon petit rouquin avait réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie.

J'ai 32 ans dans trois jours et je suis seul. J'ai eu des aventures, quelques mecs de passage mais rien de bien sérieux. Je bosse toujours pour la même banque, puisqu'il faut bien manger. Mes journées sont bien remplies, j'ai des amis mais je ressens un vide, là, au fond de moi, un vide immense.

Je suis derrière mon bureau et j'attends mon prochain rendez-vous. La standardiste m'annonce son arrivé, je me lève, prépare mon plus beau sourire et quand je tends la main pour saluer mon futur client, je reste bouche bée.

Il est là, il me regarde et me sourit, mon beau rouquin, Ron.

Il me prend la main et je sens une étrange chaleur m'envahir. Je l'invite à s'asseoir.

Il me parle en premier, il me dit qu'il connaît mon nom car il avait regardé mes papiers d'identités quand j'étais parti à la douche. Il m'explique aussi comment grâce à moi il a eu envie de reprendre ses études. Je le regarde étonné. Il rigole et m'avoue que le moment que l'on avait passé ensemble était un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Un de ceux qui vous donne l'espoir que tout peut devenir plus beau si on se donne vraiment l'envie.

Je lui dis que pour moi aussi cela à changer ma vie me révélant mon homosexualité.

Je vois qu'il lorgne ma main gauche, je lui explique que j'ai quitté ma femme i ans et que c'est mieux ainsi.

Il s'apprête à partir, je voudrais le retenir mais je suis à court d'arguments. Je me doute aussi qu'il a dû faire sa vie et que je n'étais qu'un coup à la sauvette.

Je ne sais pas ce que mon visage affiche à ce moment-là, mais je le vois me regarder étonné, je lui souris et tends ma main pour le saluer. Il s'empresse de la serrer mais semble avoir des difficultés pour me la rendre. Mon cœur s'emballe tandis que je le vois rougir j'ose le tout pour le tout et l'attire à moi. Il regarde ses pieds je lui prends le menton entre ma main et lui chuchote :

- Regarde-moi

Ses yeux se sont, dès lors ancrés aux miens pour ne plus jamais les quitter.

FIN


End file.
